La carta de heridas sin destinatario
by Camila Sabato
Summary: Te amo Grito mientras la voz se me escapa y arrugo tu vieja fotografia de tu a los quince años. Pero ella ahora no responde Te amo Repito mientras me dejo caer. Pero tampoco respondes, ya no estas aquí...Cap.unico


La carta de heridas sin destinatario  
  
Por Cmi Weasley  
  
Veinte años ya han pasado, veinte, y aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer. Y el dolor que me persigue desde que me dejaste, desde que renunciaste a mi amor aquel día que el mundo llenaba de esperanza, no soy el mismo, tu amor, mi amor no correspondido arruino mi vida: quien hubiese creido que un estupido trato hubiese arruinado ese día una vida, la felicidad entera que me desbordaba... Y eras tu la que me cambiaba, eras solo tu la que hacia que sonriera  
  
Fue un veinticinco de diciembre el día que terminaste de arruinar mi vida, fue un veinticinco de diciembre el día que renunciaste a mi y me dejaste, me tiraste y poco parecio importarte, y ante tu mirada de hielo, despues no te vi mas, desapareciste de mi vida dejandome sin saber a donde ibas, que seria de tu vida pero si me hiciste saber que con quien estarias... Narcisa, aun no se porque me has dejado... Y es que aun me duele recordarlo...  
  
¿Qué sera de tu vida?  
  
Vida, dolor, juro que nunca fui feliz si tu no estabas a mi lado, a mi brazo, apoyandome, consolandome....Y ahora que no estas, que hace ya veinte años que han pasado... No fui feliz nunca en esos años, solo difrute cinco años de mi vida, los que estabas conmigo. Pero me dejaste, ni con un beso te despediste y con la ultima mirada que me dirijiste me lastimaste, senti que me mataste... No soy el mismo desde que me vislumbraste asi, y me duele tanto...  
  
Cierra los ojos  
No dejes que se me escape el aliento  
Confia en mi  
Robame el beso que hace tanto te pedi  
  
_Te amo, Severus_ Susurraste esa noche mientras me abrazabas con fuerza y yo te crei, si, te crei Narcisa y te abraze todavia con mas firmeza mientras que apoyabas tu cabeza en mi hombro y dulces besos dejabas en mi cuello. Te crei, que ingenuo el amor, que ironia la vida, te crei y te dije lo mismo que tu me decias a mi... Que ironia, que dolor que yo haya dicho la verdad y tu no...  
  
Y ahora que ya no estas aquí, ahora que te fuiste con el... el, al que siempre le tuve miedo, siempre fue mi rival en todo, el... el que era el unico, solo el unico que me podia separar de ti... lo logro, si, Narcisa, bien lo sabes tu... el te dio todo lo que querias y que desde el principio siempre supiste que yo no te podia dar: dinero, poder, sexo salvaje, odio, ambicion...  
  
Y aquí estoy yo, tumbado donde tantos momentos felices pasamos juntos... Todo me reuerda a ti aquí, todo, en esta mazmorra, tantos tiempos pasamos juntos, cierro los ojos y puedo recordar todavia tu olor, tu esencia, mientras tus cabellos se enredaban en mi cuello, mientras respirabas asi y repetias que me amabas...  
  
No puedo evitar  
  
Sentirte una vez mas,  
Tras el reflejo de las paredes  
Quizas te vuelva a decir  
Lo que esa noche prohibida  
Prometi no repetir  
  
_ Te amo_ Grito mientras la voz se me escapa y arrugo tu vieja fotografia de tu a los quince años. Pero ella ahora no responde_ Te amo_ Repito mientras me dejo caer en mi escritorio, por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Pero tampoco respondes, ya no estas aquí... Ya no es lo mismo que era antes, es por eso que soy tan infeliz...  
  
Tanto sufri, tanto llore...Y ahora que no estas aquí, tu, que eras, sos y seras mi unico consuelo, tu... que caminabas descalza y con tus manos curabas mis heridas. Tu, vos, yo que pensaba que me harias sonreir toda la vida. Tu y yo, algo que fue pero nunca mas sera y ha destrozado mi vida. Que estupido fui, que me deje engañar, te deje engañar con falsas esperanzas... Lo nuestro nunca seria, jugaste conmigo y terminamos enamorandonos, pero era una mentira, todo, todo, era de papel, me hacias sentir tan vivo... y Todo era falso, todo era una mentira de principio y termine amandote, ya te amo... te estoy amando.  
  
Me atrevo a pensar  
  
El engaño de mi dulce inocencia  
Y es que si me miras una vez mas  
Alejo los pies de la tierra  
  
Y lo nuestro nunca seria, tan diferentes e iguales al mismo tiempo... Destinada a casarte con otro y enamorandonos con pasion aun sabiendo lo que seria el triste destino nuestro. Todo era mentira, papel que quiebra, papel que se dobla, papel que se incendia mentira... Todo era mentira, lo que imaginamos, esperanzas, sueños, lagimas, amor, besos, pasion... Cada vez que nos declaramos amor eterno... Mentira, mi maldita inocencia, maldita ingenuidad, cai en la trampa y aun no te puedo olvidar...  
  
Y mi corazon se quiebra al recordar que la noche que juraste que nos casariamos la noche en la que yo te lo pregunte y tu afirmaste ciegamente, amandome por siempre y atada a un destino completamente diferente. Amargo dolor, dulce irionia... sueños perdidos, sueños inguenuos, fue dulce fue el soñar.. Pero que triste es volver a la realidad...  
  
Y en esa fria habitacion  
  
Tras el oculto sudor  
Prometiendome amarme por siempre  
Te conte el secreto  
Que mis calidos labios guardaron por años  
  
Narcisa, hoy tu hijo a llegado a Hogwarts, mi hogar, mi vago consuelo que me mantiene con vida. Que triste, que dolor, que amarga la razon saber que ese hijo era de tu y de ese tipo que arruino nuestro amor, atandote a el desde la primera vez que te vio. Tan bella, tan fragil por dentro y dura por fuera, ¿cómo alguien no podria amarte?¿cómo olvidarte si se que si tu no estas aquí, conmigo, a mi lado, los dos tomados de la mano, no vale la pena vivir, ¿por qué vivir si lo unico que me hacia feliz se marcho de mi vida?,¿por qué vivir la triste melancolia de un pasado, recordarlo por años y años y ni siquiera tener un presente y ver siempre a tu futuro negro y sin esperanzas?  
  
Me partio el corazon el ver lo mucho que se parecia a ti, tus ojos, el color de tu cabello... Aunque el padre abarca mucho en el, eso es lo que mas me dolio. Furia, rabia, impotencia... Pensar que nos amabamos tanto que ese hijo pordriamos haberlo criado nosotros, amandonos, educandolo... Pensar, pensar que por tu estupido destino, casarte con el, el que nunca te amo y solo deseo tu cuerpo... El que te golpeaba y amenazaba.. El que seguramente te ata a su cama y te obliga a dormir a su lado... Como me gustaria haber pasado el resto de mi vida contigo...  
  
Llename los ojos de lagrimas  
  
Sin poder creer lo que soñe  
Y apoya tus labios sobre mi espalda  
Y enterate el lenguaje del alma  
  
Un hijo nuestro, ¿un hijo nuestro?, melancolia y dolor inundan el alma imaginando cada noche el futuro que podriamos haber tenido y ahora esta hecho pedazos. Muerte, guerra, caminos separados que una vez se cruzaron y no se volveran a cruzar, que sueño la vida, pero triste la realidad. Pero asi es, asi es... Y aun no puedo aceptarlo, sin amor, sin nada mas que dolor, caigo y solo con sentimientos de odio y repulsión trato de tener un futuro mejor. Vano. Todo siempre es en vano. Pero que mas me queda mas que seguir vivir y intentar hacerla feliz? O por lo menos tener algun motivo para vivir....  
  
Narcisa, hoy tu hijo a llegado a mi hogar, a Hogwarts, prometo no tratarlo mal por su padre, prometo tratarlo como si fuera mio.  
  
Si Narcisa, hoy tu hijo a llegado a Howarts y ya decidi que tengo un motivo en la vida, si no pudimos tener nuestra propia vida y ahora esta esta en ruina, hare feliz a lo que mas cerca tengo tuyo. Narcisa, tratare a Draco como si fuera nuestro, tuyo y mio. Prometo hacerlo el chico mas feliz de la tierra  
  
Tomame de la barbilla delicadamente  
  
Abre tu boca peroquedate sin palabras  
Y soltando un ultimo suspiro  
Aprieta tus labios contra los mios  
  
Y aun queda la esperanza, la esperanza de algun día poder volverte a ver, volver a amarnos como lo hicimos hace veinte años . Cuando daria por volverte a ver, cuanto daria por saber si estas bien, cuanto daria por sentir el dulce sabor de chocolate amargo que cubren tus labios. Un ultimo motivo en la vida, y todo eres tu.  
  
Cuanto daria por volverte a ver  
  
Narcisa, aun te amo, Nunca olvides que siempre tuviste un hombre que te amo por el resto de su vida  
  
Severus  
  
Y asi Severus Snape guardo el trozo de pergamino que habia estado escribiendo. Una carta, carta sin destinatario. Carta de dolor, lagrimas y una herida que se hace pedazos.  
  
Carta nunca para ser abierta, pero si para contar tristezas  
  
Fin  
  
N/A: MI PRIMER SEVERUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, SI!!!!!!!!!!!!, NUNCA HABIA ESCRITO DE ESTO!!!!!!  
  
La verdad es que me costo bastante, estuve como desde el concurso de navidad intentando escribirla y no pude... tarde TANTOO!!, pero me lo propuse como desafio, si ANGIE, ANVI!!, ESTARE LOKA!!!, PERO LO HICE PARA UDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y PARA DEMOSTRARLES Q NO SOLO ESCRIBO DE G/H O HR/R!!, AHÍ, TIENEN!! ANVI Y ANGIE: Chicas, dedicado especialmente para uds y sorry si termino mal, pero era para demostrar porq snapy era tan enojado y angustioso, por lo menos nos enteramos q no es homosexual, no?, porq si quieren hago q narcisa sea mejor lupin, ehhhh.... jaja, no, chiste, espero q les haya gustado q me costo MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO y me dejen un review de mas de 20 pags!!, ehh, ehhh  
  
Lo hice porq uds son las mejores amigas del mundo!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Besos, solo para uds y para los demas, jejej plis dejen reviews, q me hacen sentir muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy muy bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!  
  
Bye, besos  
  
Cmi  
  
Pd: estoy de vacas dentro de pocos seis dias. De amores en guerra no prometo nada, pero de el otro lado ed ela estrella voy a tratar de mandar el cap. tres antes de irme 


End file.
